


Hold

by Cold



Series: Hold [1]
Category: S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: 「Brian?」





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不過一場夢

Jim的耳朵只聽到喀的一聲，跟他搭擋了五年的拍檔就這樣軟軟的倒在了他的面前。  
  
火車在暗夜中朝遠方駛去，Jim感到自己的力氣被一瞬間抽走，他脫力的跪倒在了地上。  
  
他殺了Brian。Jim空白的腦子這樣想著。然後一股巨大的後悔從他的身體迸了出來，他被活生生的撕成了兩半，痛不欲生。  
  
他閉上眼對著黑漆漆的天空嚎叫，然後不敢置信自己到底做了什麼。  
  
  
Jim猛然的睜開了眼睛，他的黑色背心已經因為汗水而濕透了，但他並沒有理睬他濕透的背心，他只是猛地坐了起來，然後抓過了放在床頭的手機，快速的撥出了一個號碼。  
  
等待通話被接通的時間簡直要殺了Jim，他緊抓著手機將它緊密地貼在了自己的耳朵上。而當電話被接通的那一剎那，Jim迫不及待的開口道  
  
「Brian?」  
  
「....操…..Jim Street，你發什麼神經阿?現在他媽的是凌晨四點。」當Brain含糊的話語從電話中的那頭傳進Jimmy的耳裡時，他放鬆地吐出了那口他一直屏住的氣。  
  
他絕對不會說欣喜若狂這四個字有點符合他現在得心情。  
  
「說話阿?...婊子養的你最好是有什麼重要的事，否則你明天就準備給我屁股開花。」Brian惱怒的聲音再度從手機中傳了出來。但相比於手機那頭Brian的怒氣沖沖，剛得知自己不過是做個噩夢的Jim的心情簡直是不能再更輕鬆，他帶著愉悅的口氣開口道  
  
「不，沒事，Brian，我只….」Jim的話還沒說完，手機那就傳來一聲驚天動地的咒罵。  
  
「操!」  
  
然後Jim就聽到了手機被切斷的嘟嘟聲。儘管被掛了電話，Jim依舊心情不錯地放下了自己的手機，然後躺回了自己的床上。  
  
而當他再度閉上了眼睛的兩秒後，他毅然決然地離開了床鋪，決定利用鍛練來消除那些仍然殘留在他腦中的景像。  
  
  
「操」  
當自己的屁股被人從後頭大力地踹了一腳時，Jim忍不住罵道。他轉過頭想看到底是那個不要命的傢伙敢做這種事，但可惜的是他的頭都還沒轉到一半，就有隻手阻止了他的動作。  
  
「嘿，Jimbo，你昨晚到底搞啥?」Brain嘻皮笑臉地從後方勾著Jim的脖子問道。  
  
「不…沒什麼，只是想說你可能需要起來上個廁所」Jim面無表情的回答。Brian不可置信的聽著Jim的答案，然後他用力勒緊了Jim的脖子說道  
  
「操，你這王八蛋….，你死定了，今天出任務時，你最好確保你的屁股上也有防彈衣」  
  
雖然被Brian勒得快喘不過氣來，Jim還是笑出了聲音，他帶著笑意問向Brian  
  
「你就這麼篤定今天會出任務?搞不好，只會是坐辦公桌前讓你丟紙球，Brian」  
  
然後他看到Brain朝天翻了個大白眼。  
  
「天阿，那真夠無聊的。」Brain說。正當Jim還想回些什麼話時，他們兩的手機一起響了起來。Brian得意的拿出了手機朝Jim晃了晃，Jim只是挑了挑眉當做了回應。  
  
而最後當他們倆來到隊上，並得知今天的任務時，Jim發誓自己真的恨透了Brian的 **百發百中** 。

 

 

「山谷信託銀行可能發生211情況…」聽著通訊頻道傳來各種警員調動代碼，Jim皺緊了眉頭，與SWAT的成員坐在了直升機的上頭，往銀行位置飛去。  
  
Jim能感覺到自己的冷汗滑過後頸，滴落在他的防彈衣上，他的神經緊繃的彷彿下一秒就要斷線般。他不敢相信這如此相似的場景，這根本是昨晚夢境的翻版。  
  
「操你媽的渾蛋」Jim問候著上帝的老媽，因為他毫無把握今天的結局是否就會跟他昨晚夢境一樣，而他痛恨那渾蛋真的讓他經歷這個。  
  
「你說什麼?」顯然Jim的咒罵引起了坐在他隔壁Brian的注意，或者說他一直面色不善的神情已經讓他的好兄弟注意很久了。  
  
「沒…」正想說沒事的Jim，突然想法一轉，他轉過頭嚴肅地對著Brian開口道  
  
「你聽我說…」Brain挑了挑眉，臉上掛著一個『你今天到底怎麼搞的』的臉看向Jim，他忍著沒吐出吐槽的話，只是等待的Jim繼續說下去  
  
「你今天不准違背命令聽到了嗎?」Jim認真的說道  
  
「什麼?...Jimbo你什麼時候變成了我的上司，我怎麼不知道….」Brian眨了眨眼然後笑了出來，他以為Jim不過就是跟他開個玩笑。  
  
「天阿，Brian，你他媽的就今天不準違背命令，行嗎?就今天，Brian」Jim冷著臉說著，然後伸手壓住了Brian身上那把他慣用的槍，表明了自己沒在開玩笑。  
  
也許是Jim今天一整天的異常，也許是他現在不同尋常的語氣，總之他們都讓一向不太遵循別人的意思做事的Brian妥協了，他不甚情願的回答道  
  
「OK，好，好，別激動，兄弟」得到滿意回答的Jim勾了勾嘴角，他舉起了手，而Brain馬上心領神會的也舉起了手。在耳邊傳來『該上場了』的指令時，他們的拳頭互相敲擊向了對方。  
  
Jim在自己的位置上重新坐正，冷靜自己的心情，然後等待著接下來快速的行動，在直升機旋翼所造成的氣流聲中，他沒聽見也重新坐好的Brian帶著微微笑意所說的那句話。  
  
「我會 **嘗試著** 努力的」  
  
  
  
當原地待命的指令從呼叫器中傳出時，Jim都沒發覺自己屏住了呼吸，他期待著Brian能遵守對自己說過的話，讓他能向呼叫器那頭的隊長報告一句收到並且原地待命。儘管背景中強匪歇斯底里的咒罵已經傳進了他的耳裡。  
  
「我們原地待命，人質就會沒命」Brian看了Jim一眼，然後壓低嗓音認真地說道，他沒有等Jim吐出那句質問他保證的話，便動手揭開了通風管道的蓋子。  
  
『操你媽的Brian，我他媽的就不能相信你說的話』當Brian跳下去時，Jim惱怒的在心中想著。然後他帶著逐漸蔓延開的不安跟著往下跳進了儲藏室中。  
  
  
一切的一切都像極了Jim昨晚的夢境。失控的搶匪，為了跑新聞不惜一切手段的記者，尖叫的女人。Jim曾經想過自己代替Brian成為那個狙擊脅持人質強匪的人，但事實上，Brain的準頭一向比自己好上那麼一點，而選擇勝算率高的那一個選項永遠都是對的。  
  
因此最後Jim仍然是讓Brian躲到了辦公桌後，而當失控到達了最顛峰時，他看著Brian射出了那顆在夢境中改變了他們兩一生命運的子彈。  
  
週圍的一切彷彿慢了下來，他聽著自己的呼吸聲數過了這漫長的一秒，然後看到了那顆要命的子彈擦過了女人的肩膀打中了強匪。  
  
『沒打中』伴隨著這個認知，Jim快速的射擊向另一頭的強匪。一瞬間子彈飛散在了銀行大廳內。  
  
而當強匪都被擊斃，他們安全的控制住大廳後，體內腎上腺素標升的Jim，喘著粗氣，跨了幾個大步來到了剛剛被挾持的女人身邊，他緊張的查看著女人的肩膀，並開口問道  
  
「女士，你還好嗎?」  
  
「沒….沒……沒事，我…沒被...打到….」可憐的女人嚇的連話都說得斷斷續續的。但是Jim不在乎，他在乎的只是這女人沒被Brian的子彈打到的這個事實。他讓女人靠著自己的肩膀，然後他輕輕的環抱住她給她身體上依靠，然後他抬起了頭看向了Brian。  
  
那邊的Brian已經綁好了那個死透了的強匪的手，他微偏著頭看著Jim，一邊的嘴角高高地翹起，給了Jim一個驕傲的笑容。  
  
『這該死的小渾蛋』  
  
看著那邊得意的Brian，雖然Jim心中實在很想狠狠的揍他一頓，但事實上，他根本沒法壓抑住他那同樣揚起的嘴角，也無法阻止自己不給Brian一個微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「叫那該死的小子順便去死」

「SWAT的意思是特殊裝備與戰術，而那時你們的戰術到哪兒去了?」Velasquez*隊長沉著氣對著站在辦公桌前的兩人說道。儘管從結局上來講他們今天在銀行劫案上打了一場漂亮的勝仗，但Jim跟Brian卻無法因此而逃過他們今天違背命令的後果。  
  
此時，他們兩個正站在隊長Velasquez的桌前被訓話著。  
  
謝天謝地，不是三個禮拜前被調走的Fuller就好，Jim如此想著。  
  
「拯救一個女人不被射殺，那就是最正確的戰術。」Jim對著隊長回答道，而天知道這個理由隊長聽到幾乎都會背了。Jim看了一眼站在他旁邊的罪魁禍首，雖然Brian規矩的挺直了背站在他旁邊，但他能看見他那好兄弟的眼睛裡，跳動著興奮，很顯然的Brian還沉浸在勝利的餘韻中，根本沒在聽他們的隊長說什麼話。  
  
Jim再次感謝現實生活中與夢境的不同，就算Brian在怎麼喜歡挑戰規矩，違背命令，但他總會給他們的隊長一絲尊重，畢竟Greg Velasquez可是從他們成為SWAT的第一年起就是他們的隊長，而成為他隊員的這幾年，他幫他們擦過了不少次屁股，他知道，Brian也知道，因此Brian私底下是挺尊重這個隊長的。而撇開公事，他與他們兩個也是長年的好友。  
  
與Fuller完完全全的不同，Jim邊這樣想著邊皺起了眉頭，因為他又回想起了昨晚他噩夢般的回憶。就在Jim陷入對夢境的厭惡中時，隔壁的Brian終於開口了  
  
「拜託，Greg…」Velasquez隊長的一個眼神讓Brian迅速地收了聲，當他在開口時，稱謂已經改變，但那其中調侃的意味仍然濃厚。  
  
「長官，今天我們成功地解決了銀行的強匪，而因為我們，那個女人才能活下來，所以我們現在一定要花時間在這假惺惺地演這場戲?去喝一杯慶祝一下不是更好的選擇?」說完Brian還挑起了一邊地眉頭，他愉悅對著隊長說。  
  
  
Velasquez隊長看著眼前這個完全沒在反省的手下，他咬緊牙關開口道:  
  
「我告訴你我為什麼不能現在去酒吧喝我的啤酒，因為我有兩個 **聽不懂人話** 的隊員，在完全失控的時候， **違背指令** 讓一顆子彈已 **不到一公分** 的距離擦過人質的肩膀射中強匪，然後 **幸運的** 解救了人質。」  
  
Jim完全能明白他的隊長為什麼如此生氣的原因，畢竟如果違背指令又打中人質的話，那後果是不堪設想的。  
  
「你有想過打中人質會造成多麼嚴重的後果嗎?」隊長質問向Brian。  
  
Brian看了看眼前嚴肅的隊長，然後一改前面戲鬧的態度，他直直盯向隊長的眼睛，然後說  
  
「長官，我可是你最好的狙擊手」Jim無奈移開了一直盯著隊長與Brian的視線，他已經可以預料到這場比賽的勝負了。  
  
「Brian Gamble你就是我屁股裡的一顆刺」Velasquez隊長瞪向又開始輕鬆起來的Brain  
  
「但你沒辦法拔掉他」Brian帶著勝利說道  
  
「你最好希望如此」Jim看著隊長放棄爭論，他想Brian永遠都是如此，永遠的那麼自負，永遠的那麼好。  
  
「你們兩今天之內把這次行動的完整報告交到我桌上」  
  
好吧，還有文書報告，本想著逃過一劫的Jim可惜的想著。  
  
「什麼?.......」顯然地也以為逃過一結的Brian驚訝的問道，正當他還想說些什麼時，Velasquez隊長一句話打斷了他。  
  
「閉嘴，Gamble，你違抗命令，我應該讓你繞局裡跑100圈，現在我只是讓你寫寫字，你該感恩」  
  
「我還寧願跑圈….」Brain小聲的嘟囔著，但卻沒有反抗這個命令，因為Jim跟他都明瞭，跑圈當然不只是跑圈，後面通常都會加上個停職兩天做為結尾。  
  
「我當然知道，不然我幹嘛叫你寫」他們的隊長拋給了Brian一個略帶得意的眼神，替他今天的戰役討回了小小的一城。  
  
  
「現在滾下去寫你們的報告」Jim好笑地看著帶點惱怒的Brian轉身大步地離去，他抬起腳步正要跟上，而Velasquez隊長叫住了他。  
  
他聽著隊長以極大的音量對自己說道  
  
  
「別幫那臭小子寫報告，不要以為我分不出來他那亂的可以的字跡」Jim對著他的隊長挑了挑眉，顯然這句話並不是說給他聽的。而門外的走廊立即傳來了一聲響亮的話。  
  
「操你的，Greg」Jim看著他隊長的眉毛不置可否的挑起。  
  
「你可以走了，然後順便幫我傳句話給他」  
  
「叫那該死的小子順便去死」  
  
說完話便低下頭看桌上報告的Velasquez隊長，永遠不會知道他現在的一句玩笑話對今天的Jim來說，是最不能讓他跟Brian所開的一個玩笑。

 

 

一把將冰冷的水潑上自己的臉，Jim站在廁所的洗手台前，他看向鏡中的自己，臉色陰沉，還掛著水滴的眉毛皺到了一塊。剛剛隊長的玩笑讓他又想起了那個不愉快的惡夢，而現在連這個老舊鏡子上的一斯裂痕都讓他想起夢中那塊被他後腦勺敲破的更衣室鏡，彷彿他還能體會到那些玻璃渣嵌進他後腦殼上的感覺，但Jim清楚地知道在夢中的那時，他更記得的是憤怒而不是那些細微疼痛。  
  
在昨晚之前，Jim從來沒想過他跟Brian五年的拍擋，最終是有可能走像那樣的結局的。Jim是個標準的軍人，他服從命令，可靠沉穩，並且堅守自己的原則─永遠不落下任何人。而Brian，比起他則更為機智靈敏，果斷大膽，但也比起他更為叛逆與驕傲。但這些從來沒有妨礙他們成為五年的拍檔與好友，因為Jim知道，他跟Brian都是無可救藥的英雄，他們拯救別人，並且比自己肯承認的更為渴望。  
  
但經過昨晚，他才開始了解到他們的拯救是如此的不同，Jim永遠心存希望地想拯救所有人，儘管機會多麼地微小。而Brian?他則會更加實際的選擇放棄其中一人，去增加拯救剩下人的機率。然後，為了他自己所做的選擇做出承擔。  
  
儘管他們從來無法從那些驕傲下窺見。Jim疲憊的想。  
  
  
當Jim帶著他差勁的心情走回他的辦公桌前時，Brian早已在桌上翹起了腳，朝著不遠處的垃圾桶丟紙球了。他經過他的身旁，瞥了眼他寫了三四行的報告，然後沒說一句話的回到了位置上，開始著手他自己的報告。  
  
Jim能感受到Brian的注意力被自己吸引了過來，但他沒有理會。而當第三顆紙球準確的命中垃圾桶後，Brian收回了自己的腳，他讓椅子因為體重大力地砸到了地板上，發出了聲響亮的叩  
  
「我不會幫你寫報告」Jim頭也不抬先發置人地說。  
  
「操你。好吧，你準備要跟我談談你今天到底怎麼回事了嗎，Jimmy?」Jim疲倦的嘆了口氣，聽到Brian用這種口氣跟他說話，就表示今天自己的古怪行為已經引起了Brian的關心了，而現在不談談他到底發生了什麼事是不可能的事了。  
  
「Brian，你今天 **違抗了命令** 」Jim仍然沒有選擇告訴他自己昨晚的夢境，我想告訴別人『嘿我把你殺死了』不是件適當的事。  
  
「而你忘了跟我說的話」Jim不帶情緒的說道  
  
「抱歉，告訴我我有沒有搞錯，我的好兄弟今天像個娘們似的跟我要給她的保證?」Brian邊戲劇性的睜大了他的眼睛邊說道。  
  
「操你的Brian，你他媽的給我認真點」Jim低下嗓子嘶聲道  
  
「那只有兩秒的時間讓我選擇，你想我怎麼選擇，你跟我都知道這是我們都會做的決定」Brian看向Jim辯稱道。  
  
「你就沒想過打中人質嗎?」  
  
「挖喔，你今天怎麼一直跟隊長說同樣的話?」Brian雙手環抱在胸前，帶著一抹笑意說  
  
「而且，我說過了，你應該知道我是最好的」Jim看著眼前驕傲的一蹋塗地的Brian，他靜靜的吐出了句透著無力感卻有些惡意的話。  
  
「我有時候真不知道你是真想救那人質，還是只想證明自己真地那麼好」  
  
而這句話馬上成了Brian的逆鱗，Jim看著Brian皺起了他的眉頭怒視向自己  
  
  
「你是這樣覺得?覺得在我他媽的自負前，人命就像狗屎一樣毫無價值?你就是這樣覺得的，Jimbo?」Jim看著Brian繃緊了他手臂上的肌肉，他知道這是Brian發怒前的徵兆。  
  
  
Jim再次地嘆了口氣，他不想在今天這個糟糕的心情下跟Brian吵架，而且這也不是個適當的地點，這裡是人來人往的辦公室，不是他們那間平常沒什麼人待裡面的更衣室。他放緩了語調，疲倦但溫和的回應了Brian的問話  
  
「我更願意相信你是前者，因為….」Jim讓自己的回答停了那麼一下，然後收到了Brian疑問的挑眉。  
  
「……在流浪漢的碗裡投錢的人可不是我。」Jim面無表情的用了個風馬牛不及的話做下了結尾。而這個策略成功的分散了Brian的注意力，並且緩和了他的情緒。Brian瞪著眼睛懷疑的看向Jim  
  
「你…..是跟蹤...」  
  
「嘿，伙計，你們剛才在那幹的真漂亮」Brian還未說完的話被走來的T.J給打斷。  
  
Jim看著一臉興奮的走向Brian桌旁的T.J，然後對著朝自己走來的Boxer笑了笑，算是謝過了稱讚。他感謝他們兩的及時出現，讓他逃過了一劫，但他知道這裡仍然有場對話存在在那，只是現在還不是它該出現的時刻，還不是。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「那菜鳥還真喜歡Gamble這臭小子」

「聽說頭兒好好教訓了你們一頓?」這是Boxer走到Jim桌旁時，所說的第一句話。Jim瞥了瞥桌上的報告，略帶無趣地回答道  
  
「上次不也這樣，還有上上次」  
  
當Boxer隨著Jim的視線一同掃向桌上的報告後，他了解的拍了拍Jim的肩，以一種半是衷心半是信災樂禍的口吻對Jim說道。  
  
「祝你好運」而對此Jim只是翻了翻他的白眼。Boxer大笑了出聲，他看著Jim繼續道  
  
「除此之外，還有件事。」Jim疑惑的看回Boxer。  
  
「嗯?」  
  
「我妹說她很樂意再跟你吃頓飯」說畢，Boxer就對著Jim曖昧的眨了下他的眼睛。  
  
在此之前，Jim曾經跟Boxer的妹妹約會過，雖然那時兩人的感覺還不錯，Jim甚至有想過要進一步發展的可能，但經過昨晚的夢境後，Jim現在倒是對這件事有點謝之不敏了。  
  
「明白」Jim干巴巴的回了一句，儘管他現在已經打消了之前的念頭，但Jim仍沒有想要惹怒護妹妹心切的Boxer的想法，他想也許他能私下再跟Boxer的妹妹單獨說清楚。而聽到Jim回答的Boxer，也並沒有聽出Jim語氣中的敷衍，他滿意的點了點頭，沒有再說一句話。  
  
他們倆就這麼沉默的待了一會，而桌子的那頭，Brian與T.J已經不知道講到了哪裡去了，Jim看到Brian現在正勾著T.J的肩，跟他說話，因為身高差的關係，T.J被他微微拉低了一點，他們倆低著頭熱烈的交談著，雖然Jim沒辦法聽清楚他們在說什麼，但Jim大致可以猜出他們交談的內容，因為Brian自豪的笑容又出現在了他的臉上，而能讓他顯現出這樣表情的東西，不出那麼幾項，如果還搭配上那隻沒勾住T.J的手的扣板機動作的話。  
  
  
「那菜鳥還真喜歡Gamble這臭小子」跟著看了會他們互動的Boxer如是說著。  
  
「就沒見剛開始搭擋時，他有這麼熱烈的跟我套關係」Jim聞言忍不住勾起了嘴角，但隨即他又像想到了什麼似的緊抿起了自己的唇，皺起眉頭。  
  
「不過這臭屁的傢伙，怎麼人緣總是這麼好?那些新近的菜鳥們各各都崇拜他崇拜的要死」Boxer轉頭看向Jim後問道  
  
「因為他總踹隊長的屁股，那讓那些菜鳥們很爽」Jim瞄了瞄Boxer，帶著個你早該知道的表情說。  
  
「哈哈沒錯，這倒是個理由。不過這小子到真有兩把刷子，我想今年隊上的狙擊成績大概又是他第一名了，那天賦可不是誰都學得來的。」Boxer看向Brian後說道  
  
『是阿，他那優秀的技能還讓你的脖子開了個大洞』Jim默默的想。  
  
「不過，你可別跟那小子說我今天說過的話，不然那眼睛已經長得比天高的傢伙，接下來還不更驕傲?我們可不能讓他給踩在了我們的頭上，是吧，兄弟?」Boxer笑笑地伸手按了按Jim的肩，在Jim也裂開嘴笑出來時，他擴大了自己的笑容，然後用著比需要更大的音量說  
  
「畢竟，Brian Gamble可不是十項全能的。」  
  
Jim好笑的看著Brian的注意力一下子被吸引了過來，他抬頭看了眼一臉準備給某人下馬威表情的Boxer，然後無奈地意識到，這裡等會一定會發生什麼荒唐事。  
  
聽到Boxer話的Brian馬上放開了勾著T.J的手，走了過來，他繞到了Jim椅子的後面，讓兩隻手按上了他的肩，然後直勾勾的看向站在一旁的Boxer，他挑判地說  
  
「我當然是十項全能，不是嗎?Jimbo?」  
  
「黑，兄弟，我不想攪入你們的戰爭」Jim舉起了手，事不關己地搖了搖頭說。看著Jim預期中的反應，Boxer得意的轉頭看了眼也跟著走過來的T.J，然後他對著Brian說  
  
「拜託，Gamble，你得承認自己的近身戰的確不如你的射擊好。」  
  
「喔是嗎?」Brian看了看旁邊，然後轉過頭危險的笑了起來，他對著Boxer用全辦公室都可以聽見的音量說道  
  
「那我們為什麼不來一場呢?就比你擅長的近身搏擊?」  
  
這下可好了，現在全辦公室的隊員們的注意都集中了過來，他們帶著看好戲的心態等待著接下來的發展。  
  
『這好勝的傢伙。』Jim在心中失笑地想  
  
Boxer裂嘴看了一下其它的隊友，然後慢慢地回答道。  
  
「等會不要哭的太難看了，Gamble。」而Brian挑了挑眉後說道。  
  
「也許你該擔心你自己，Boxer，男人哭起來實在太娘們了」  
  
  
  
下班前，Jim總算把報告寫完了，而他對面的Brian早就不見了蹤影，他拿起自己的報告，然後再經過Brian的桌旁時，聳了聳肩將那鬼畫符一樣的報告也拿了起來，反正看報告不是他的事。Jim想。  
  
當Jim到達健身房時，健身房裡頭他們SWAT隊員幾乎都已經到期了，誰都不想錯過這難得一見的比賽。Jim來到靠近Brian那邊的角落，他看到Brian跟Boxer都已經帶好了搏擊手套，除此之外，他們兩什麼防護都沒帶。  
  
那邊已經開始賭起了勝負，他們其中一個隊員甚至拿了他們的頭盔來放置賭金，當那頂塞著滿滿賭金的頭盔傳到他這來時，那個開著賭盤的隊友對他說  
  
「 **大部分** 的人都賭Boxer會贏，Street，你賭誰贏?」Jim與看向這邊的Brian對視了一下，他看著Brian對自己吐了吐舌頭，然後掏出了5塊美金，丟進了頭盔內。  
  
「Brian」  
  
他的隊友對他笑了笑說道  
  
「祝你好運。」  
  
「不過，你猜是誰也跟你一樣賭了Brain會贏?」Jim懷疑的看向他的隊友，不知道是誰這麼大的勇氣。  
  
「是Boxer家的那小子，看來還沒有人告訴這些菜鳥們挺他們的搭擋是這個隊裡的第一規矩。」他的隊友給了Jim一個不可置信的表情。他看了看不遠處的T.J，對著他的隊友沉默地聳了聳肩。  
  
他的隊友看他不準備發表任何言論，便也識趣的沒再說話的離開了。  
  
Jim不知道這個現實生活中的T.J到底對Brian有什麼想法，他只是想起了昨晚夢境中背叛他們的T.J，他與Brian一起劫囚的畫面讓Jim的胃沉了下去。  
  
  
那邊的Boxer與Brian這時已經準備好要開始對彼此撕殺了。他們盯著對方，然後Boxer說道  
  
「現在求饒還得及，Gamble」Jim聽到Brian低低的笑了出來，然後張開他的雙手說道  
  
「來吧，寶貝」  
  
一開始他們的搏擊就像彼此刺探，他們互相揮出了幾拳，但彼此都躲過了，然後在Boxer一個近身後，重頭戲拉開了序幕。  
  
Boxer朝著Brian的臉揮出了一個極具爆發力的右拳，而Brian的左手擋下了這拳，然後Brian隨即用右腳踢向了Boxer的膝蓋，Boxer吃痛的彎了一下腳，但在自己跪倒在地上前，他傾身用右手扣住了Brian剛擋住他拳頭的左手，左手抱住Brian的身體一把將Brian大力的掀翻到了地上。  
  
Boxer想借此壓制住Brian，但在被Boxer的手肘完全壓制住之前，Brian單腳使力頂開了Boxer，讓他向前翻滾了一圈。  
  
他們倆氣喘吁吁地再度在台的兩邊站好，Boxer喘著氣說  
  
「還不錯嘛，Gamble」  
  
「好戲還沒上場呢」Gamble嘶聲地笑了下，然後快速的朝Boxer衝了過去。  
  
當Brian的右拳被Boxer閃過，並被Boxer的拳頭招呼上右臉時，台下的SWAT隊員們發出了幾聲帶著同情的吃痛聲，大家都以為這場的勝負已定，但誰也沒有注意到Jim的嘴角爬上了一絲笑意。  
  
在Brian吃痛的硬接下Boxer的拳頭後，Brian那剛揮出的右手迅速的扣住了Boxer的後頸，他將Boxer一把拉近，隨即低下身子，勾住Boxer的腳，將他整個人朝自己的身後摔了出去。  
在Boxer倒地後，Brian用迅雷不及掩耳的速度，在地上翻轉過自己的身體，用雙腿夾住了Boxer的脖子，擒住了他的右手。  
  
  
當Boxer朝台上拍了幾下後，台下傳來了此起彼落的哀嚎聲，Brian滿意的放鬆了箝制住Boxer的腿跟手，他站起身，來到了台邊，看著台下他的隊友說道。  
  
「你們這些傢伙，以後看清楚了再賭」  
  
事實上，Boxer與Jim的近身搏擊其實是在伯仲之間，而之所以Brian能擊敗Boxer，完全是因為Boxer不夠熟悉Brian的搏擊戰術，Brian雖然論力量與體型不及他們兩個，但他靠著自己的靈活與小技巧，彌補了這些弱點。這就是為什麼與Brian的十次近身搏擊中Jim能贏Brian八次，而剩下兩次會輸給他的原因了。  
  
  
Jim心情愉悅地從同伴的手中接過那裝了一半賭金的頭盔，他與下了台的Brian敲了敲拳頭。他們兩是不用愁今晚的啤酒錢了。  
  
Brian看了看頭盔中的賭金，然後有些疑惑的問  
  
「你不是唯一賭我贏的那個?」Jim頭偏了偏了一下，朝著Boxer與T.J的方向示意了一下。  
  
「T.J?」Brian問。Jim點了點頭。  
  
「喔這下可好玩了。」Brian邊說邊玩性大開地朝他們的方向走去。  
  
  
Brain看著被Boxer教訓著勒住了脖子的T.J，他大笑的邊搭著Jim的背邊說  
  
「菜鳥，沒人告訴你這裡的第一準則嗎?」  
  
「顯然是沒有，真是丟了我的臉。」Boxer翻了翻白眼回答道。而T.J，他整個臉被憋通紅，無法說出任何一句話。  
  
Boxer在T.J就要斷氣前，鬆開了自己的手。他對著氣喘噓噓的T.J  
  
「看我下次訓練要怎…..」但話還沒說到一半，Boxer就停了下來，他看了看站在他對面的那對拍檔。然後他突兀地開口道  
  
「要不，我們再來賭一場?」  
  
「賭什麼?」Gamble馬上來了興趣地反問，而Jim只是疑惑著皺了皺眉頭  
  
「我賭T.J能打贏Street，就用剛剛你們跟這小子贏得的錢來賭，如何?」Boxer說道。聽到Boxer話的Brian簡直不能自己地放聲笑了出來。  
  
「Boxer你剛撞壞腦袋了?」  
  
「也許，怎麼勝算這麼大的賭盤，你也不敢賭嗎?」Boxer聳了聳肩，帶著挑釁地說。  
  
「拜託，我可不會愧對我的名字」Brian說道，然後他看了看Jim後對他說  
  
「今晚我們可真幸運不是嗎?」  
  
而Jim只是可悲地想著難道就沒人想問他意見嗎。  
  
  
在Jim經過Boxer走上台時，他聽見Boxer小聲地說了句『好好教訓那小子』，而Jim瞬間就明白了這場賭局的真面目。Boxer不過就是想好好教導一下T.J這裡的規則，順便教訓他一下，他才不在乎那些賭金。  
  
他看著愉快地對著他笑的Boxer，低頭失笑的搖了下頭。  
  
  
  
就在T.J與Jim都站定在台上的兩邊時，台下的Brian突然開口了，他對著台上的T.J，邊裂開嘴邊大聲的說道  
  
「小子，別放棄，如果你贏了，我可是會請你喝啤酒的。」  
  
Jim為Brian總會知道如何增加比賽的變數以及提高比賽的刺激性的作法嘆了口氣。他看向對面的T.J，發現對方正認真的看著他。  
  
當Jim讀出T.J眼中的想法時，他少見地有些發怒了。  
  
『他還真認為可以打敗我』Jim惱怒地想  
  
一般來說，某個人認為自己可以擊敗他的想法並不會惹怒Jim，但今天不知道為什麼，這樣的想法卻激起了他好勝的心態。  
但Jim知道如果他再誠實一點，那麼他就會承認那股想狠狠教訓T.J的想法，並不完全是因為此時T.J的眼神。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『他的朋友完全有能力可以從他的身邊走開。』

對Jim來說，T.J給他的印象一直都是”帶點痞樣的公子哥”，這個長相不錯的小夥子其實家境比一般警察們都來的優渥，而為什麼這樣身分的人會選擇來當個警察，其實讓大家都感到非常的疑惑。其中大部分人猜測的原因不外乎與T.J那個給他留下大筆財產的老爸的意外死亡有關。但不管怎麼樣，一個有錢，長相帥氣的警察，怎麼可能會沒有女人喜歡，因此Jim聽到有關T.J的事情絕大多數都是環繞在了與女人的糾纏上面，從警局的同事到千金名流。  
  
一般來說，這樣的人在警局是不可能受歡迎的，羨慕與忌妒向來是人類最容易產生的情感。但出乎Jim意料的是，也許是T.J太懂得警局裡相處的那套，喝酒打賭亂開玩笑樣樣沒少，又或許是他的表現也足夠的好，不真的像那些手無縛雞之力的公子哥那樣無能又高傲，T.J事實上跟警局裡的同事們與SWAT隊員都相處得挺好。甚至該死的，那個高傲的Brian都與T.J有不錯的交情。而最有可能的原因，Jim猜測是因為Brain喜歡有個人如此崇拜自己。  
  
  
  
如果說T.J唯一不願意打交道的人，Jim想那大概就是自己了。Jim從不明白T.J對待自己為何總是如此生硬，但因為他也從沒想過要與對方套近乎,因此他也就沒把這件事當作了一回事。  
  
而現在對方站在了他的對面，眼神中帶著對勝利的渴求，Jim知道對方是認真的，而儘管Jim仍是搞不明白對方為何對這小賭注如此認真，但他本身的自傲確仍不允許自己出現一絲輸的可能。  
  
  
在相互閃躲對方的拳頭後，Jim吃驚的發現T.J的近身搏擊技巧其實相當的不錯，他知道T.J的狙擊，是菜鳥們中的第一名，甚至追過了幾個老鳥的記錄，但他不知道對方的近身搏擊也有如此的水準。雖然力量仍遠不及他與Boxer，但很靈活。  
  
而就在Jim再度閃過T.J的拳頭，並且用手架住對方的右手時，T.J的左腳已一種熟悉的方式像他的膝蓋踢來。在Jim吃驚的頓了一下的時間裡，他的膝蓋就險些被對方踢中，他往後避了開去，並且立即朝T.J揮出了一記左拳，而這一個拳頭也讓T.J往後退開了幾步。  
  
  
『老天，原來是Brian。』Jim吃驚的想著。  
  
帶著詫異，Jim朝台下望去時，他正好看見了Brain饒有興致的眼神。Brian果然也發現了T.J與自己相仿的搏鬥方式。  
  
這相似的技巧，對Jim來說，他說明了很多事。那些關於T.J對Brian關注的事，那些T.J唯獨對自己冷漠的事，那些T.J對這場勝利渴望的事。而最重要的事，他解答了關於那個噩夢中，Jim唯一不解的問題。  
  
  
『為什麼T.J為了那些錢去劫囚?』  
  
  
  
『因為Brian』  
  
  
『T.J **喜歡** Brian』  
  
  
而當Jim為自己終於得出的結論感到吃驚時，另一股情緒猛然襲擊了他，Jim覺得自己現在就像是個因為埋藏許久的秘密寶藏被人發現，而感到不安與憤怒的孩子。  
  
Jim讓那股氣憤占據了自己的胸腔，他迅速的拉進了與T.J的距離。當T.J朝他揮出左拳時，他帶著更深一層的惱怒，直接接下了這一拳，並且用自己的左手肘狠狠地卡住了T.J的喉嚨，將他用力地撞向了地面。  
  
這一大力的撞擊讓T.J喪失了少許的意識，而當Jim放開T.J的手，並握緊拳頭用力揮出時，所有人都呆住了。  
  
當響亮的撞擊聲響起時，台下的隊友們才緊張地驚醒了過來，他們看到Jim的拳頭砸在了T.J左臉旁邊的地板上，全部的人都因為這個景象而鬆了一口氣。  
  
Jim看著T.J已經清醒過來的眼睛。他可以清楚看見裡面的堅決。這熟悉的眼神讓他想起了夢中T.J毅然決然跟著Brian離開車子時的眼神。  
  
Jim挫折得鬆開了狠卡住T.J的手，他站起了身，然後沉默的看著T.J也站了起來。台下的隊友們似乎也感受到了他們之間詭異的氣氛，沒有任何人說一句話。瞬間整個健身房安靜地連跟針掉地板上都能聽見。  
  
「幹的好，Jimbo」Brian歡快地對著台上的Jim說道。Brian的這句話成功地打破了室內的寂靜，健身房內又再度的回復到了之前的吵雜狀態。  
  
Brian朝Boxer攤開了左手，Boxer聳了聳肩然後遞給了Brian今晚T.J賭贏的錢。拿到錢的Brian心情大好地朝台上喊著。  
  
「牛仔，該走了，是時候好好的狂歡一下了」聽到Brian叫喊的Jim，再看了看對面的T.J後，便轉身下了台子。而當Brian的手極其自然的搭上Jim的肩膀時，Jim才終於感覺到自己腦中那些失控的情緒緩和了下來。  
  
  
  
而當那晚稍後，Brian在酒吧離開一直待著的自己身旁的位子，以一臉「小子你還早得很呢」的嘲笑表情拿著自己喝了一半的酒瓶走過去遞給坐在角落的T.J時，Jim才知道那種失控的情緒原來有個完美匹配的名字，叫做「忌妒」。

 

 

Jim從來沒想過自己對於Brian的感情是屬於哪種，他一直將對方放在了最好的哥們的位置上，如果說有一個人能讓Jim願意把自己的後背托付給他，那那個人絕對就是Brian了。但即使是這樣的信任，也不代表了他們之間不會有所摩擦，事實是，Brian有時真是能令Jim抓狂，而在Jim氣瘋了的時候，他們常常會大吵一架，甚至是大打出手，那時就得出動隊友們才能拉開他們，這之後，伴隨著的通常都是一天的冷戰，然後在Jim去到Brian所待著的酒吧或是Brian突然的登門造訪下結束。  
  
從成為拍檔的五年起，他們不斷的在吵架，不斷的在和好，不斷的相互咒罵與道歉，然後時間就這麼過了，對方也成為彼此的一種習慣，而Jim從來也沒有想過他們的關係到底該界定在哪裡。  
  
另外一個從來沒讓Jim把Brian放在其他的位置─那種想操他的位置上的原因，大概就是因為他們成為彼此五年搭擋的這段時間中，身邊的女人其實從沒少過，只要是他們兩相約打撞球的那個晚上，台邊總是充斥著各式各樣的女人，通常他們只要丟出魚餌，那那天晚上的他們就絕對不會孤枕而眠。Jim總是偏好野性十足的女人，越強勢越高傲，Jim就越喜歡，幾乎是他床伴的首選。而Brian，他總是喜歡淫蕩的深髮女子。但就像他們之間的默契，這些女人待在他們身邊的時間總是不長，而隔個兩三個禮拜，他們就會相約一起到健身房打拳，然後取笑彼此前段時間的選女人口味。  
  
不是說Jim沒想過要操Brian，就不覺得他朋友是個吸人眼球的男人，事實上Brian全身的裸體他都看過，在海豹突擊隊時，一大群人彼此光著身體洗澡是常有的事，那時的他就注意到他的好兄弟有一個相當完美的身體，雖然Jim自己也訓練得當，但Brian的身體就是比他多出了那麼一點什麼。而Jim覺得他的朋友甚至可以稱得上性感，當然不只是因為他完美的身材，那對Jim來說只是一小部分，而Jim認為最性感的Brian總是出現在他以毫不在乎的表情光著身子跟人說話時，彷彿他沒什麼可以隱藏的，那麼自然，那麼毫不彆扭。  
  
  
Jim有時會想起Brian光裸的漂亮身體，但那總是稍縱即逝的，對於他來說，Brian在他腦子中的畫面，有那麼的多，而最容易讓他回想起的，Jim想大概不會是這一個。就像現在。  
  
Jim亂糟糟的在腦中想著Brian跟自己的事，他還坐在辦公桌的前面，而Brian早就不在自己的位子上了。Jim站起身走向射擊場的方向，準備去練習自己的射擊技巧。他知道Brian現在正在跟T.J在健身房裡練近身搏擊，他的好友剛剛告訴自己的，並且要他在8點鐘的時刻去找他，因為今天是他們一直以來的看球之夜，這樣的晚上他們總是會坐在Jim家的客廳沙發上看看錄影的棒球，然後喝啤酒。  
  
這樣的例行公事雖然讓Jim感到了一點的安心，但卻不能撫慰Jim最近糟糕的心情。他仍是不斷地想起那個噩夢並且更糟的是，自從知道T.J的心情後，他不斷的憶起了夢中那些他之前沒注意到的小細節。而這些就是Jim最近愁眉不展與現在在這坐立難安的原因了。  
  
Jim嘆了一口氣，他知道自己也沒法阻止Brian去跟T.J練習搏鬥，Brian不需要他的同意去做什麼事，而且該死的Brian有足夠的能力能保護自己，並且讓那個不管做了什麼事的蠢蛋後悔，因此如果T.J真的…..  
  
  
Jim感到胃部一陣翻攪，怒氣又熟悉地開始升騰了起來，這是最近Jim最常感受到情緒，而現在的Jim已經知道這是因為自己在忌妒T.J。以前的他從來沒想過Brian與他之間的關係，也從來沒去在乎Brian與女人關係，也因此Jim從來就沒發現自己對Brian的獨占欲原來這麼嚴重，直到T.J的出現。  
  
一直以來，Jim都在心裡獨自的認為那個驕傲的Brian只認同同樣優秀的自己，而自己是唯一會讓Brian主動親近，交付信任的人，這樣的關係只會出現在他跟Brian之間。但現在T.J的出現，讓Jim感到了威脅，並且了解到原來這樣的關係也是很容易輕易的瓦解的。  
  
  
『他的朋友完全有能力可以從他的身邊走開。』在經過幾天的思索後，Jim驚恐的得出了這個結論。  
  
  
而現在，Jim站在已經射完的靶紙前面，看著目標上的彈孔，他皺了皺眉頭，看著雖然都命中目標但都不密集的彈孔，他想著自己不能再這樣下去了。  
  
毫無疑問的Jim愛他兄弟，以前便是如此，但現在Jim知道，他會容忍Brian的驕傲，會對他的自信著迷，會憤怒他們之間多出另一個人，會對他的離去痛苦不堪，並且他會將自己的生命托付給他。而這對Jim來說就是全部了。  
  
所以，當Jim放下槍時，他已經決定了不論那是什麼，自己都無法讓Brian離開了，不管是以何種方式。  
  
  
  
當Jim到達健身房時，正巧看到了Brian被T.J壓制到了地上。而正當Jim控制不住要衝上前時，被壓制住的Brian用未被侷限的手拍了拍T.J的手臂說  
  
「進步神速，小子，但……」下一個瞬間，Brian已經用腳踢開了T.J的身體，並且反身騎上了T.J  
  
「遠遠還不夠」Brian一邊笑的地狂傲一邊對T.J說道。然後Brian注意到了Jim的到來。他一下子離開了T.J的身體，下了台，朝Jim走來。  
  
「結束了?」Jim問向Brain。  
  
「我想那小子應該吃夠苦頭了」Brian對著Jim眨了眨眼，然後順手撿起了自己的東西，準備跟著Jim離開健身房。Jim了解的點了點頭，然後與Brian兩人開始朝外走去。當他們走到門口時，T.J突然對著Brian喊道。  
  
「嘿，Bri，下禮拜同樣時間?」  
  
「也許。如果我想的話。」Brian舉了舉自己手中的東西。他頭也沒回的答道，然後腳步沒停的跟著Jim一同離開了健身房。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「沒有『我們』，Brian。」

這種只有電視、啤酒與Brian的晚上對Jim來說總是好的，這些熟悉的事物能讓他感到輕鬆與安定，他想也許今晚就是那個適合採取行動的日子。但儘管Jim的心裡已經擬定了一套策略，事情的走向卻完全出乎了他的意料。  
  
  
『蠢貨』當Jim與Brian兩人在Jim家的客廳怒目而視時，Jim想自己怎麼能忽略掉Brian今晚那些隱藏在玩鬧之下的小動作。  
  
今晚的一切本來一如往常，他與Brian兩人慣常地窩在了客廳裡那套不大的沙發上，他們對著預錄下來的比賽中那些差勁的表現放肆的詛咒與嘲笑，然後在比賽間隙對彼此捉弄，最後已Brian的一句「婊子養的」與Jim的傻笑聲作為結束。  
而一切事情的急速變化就是在看完比賽後發生的。  
  
當時，Jim帶著些微的酒意切換著電視的頻道，而Brian則在他旁邊嗑著桌上的零食。然後就在Jim切換到一個他根本就不知道在撥什麼頻道時，身旁的Brian突然出了聲  
  
「嘿、嘿，停，停下」聽到Brian的話後，Jim疑惑的停下了切換頻道的動作。而電視銀幕上，那時正撥放著幾個不知道國籍的女子跳著傳統舞蹈的畫面。Jim看了看電視，然後轉過頭去對著Brian挑起一邊的眉頭。  
  
  
「喔老天，哈，說真的，真的有人會這樣跳舞?」Jim看著Brian在他面前爆出了一陣大笑，然後在Brian一口氣喝光了手中的啤酒後，他扔下了啤酒罐站了起來。  
  
「這樣?哈操他媽的到底有誰會覺得這種東西好看?根本蠢的要命。」Brian一邊大笑著一邊對著Jim學著電視中的女人扭了一下腰，讓屁股劃了一個大大的圈。  
  
喝了酒作蠢事的Brian總是這樣的晚上另外的一種娛樂。Jim帶著克制不住的笑意對著對他扭臀的Brian說道  
  
「那是文化，蠢蛋」  
  
「文化?要我說，世界上的這些操蛋文化都該改成脫衣舞」Brian裂嘴給了Jim一個不屑的微笑後，轉身就跳上了布滿零食的桌子上，他將自己的上衣拉了起來，然後對著Jim吐著舌頭扮了個鬼臉。  
  
Jim終於認不住大笑了出聲，他邊笑著邊從褲子的口袋中，掏出了幾張鈔票，他靠近了Brian所站的桌子，在將鈔票塞進Brian的低腰牛仔褲時，他嗤笑道  
  
  
「OK，那脫衣舞男，能單獨為我表演一段嗎?」聽到Jim的話的Brian，只是交叉起了他的雙臂，然後帶著居高臨下的態度打趣地回道  
  
「拜託，Jimbo，你知道你是請不起我的。」Jim聞言，眨了眨他的眼睛。  
  
「友情價?」  
  
Jim無辜的表情讓Brian哈哈大笑了起來，然後他抬起了他的右腳踩在了Jim的胸膛上，將他推回了沙發上  
  
「不二價。告訴我一件事。」Brian轉了轉眼睛後說道。當時心情愉快的Jim毫不考慮地就答應了，而他完全沒思索到這其中可能暗藏的危機。  
  
等到當他意識到不對時，面前的Brian已經換上了一副正經的模樣。  
  
『操』Jim心想，就是今天了。那場必定會發生的談話。  
  
「告訴我，你這幾天到底操他媽的發生什麼事?」面對Brian突如其來的詢問，Jim一時之間還不知道如何解釋，他踟躕的開口  
  
「Brian..」Jim溫吞的話語未完，馬上就被Brian給粗暴的打斷了。  
  
「閉嘴，Jimbo，我他媽的不是個瞎子，你這幾天都在莫名其妙的走神，臉上帶著這些狗屎般的表情不知道在想什麼，然後最奇怪的是那天打賭你對著T.J還他媽的失控了。更別提你的那些射擊成績了，天殺的，如果你今天敢再敷衍我，我發誓我一定把你的蛋給切下來。」  
  
「…………」Jim安靜了下來，他思索著是否該在現在就像Brian坦白那些他一直想對他說的事，關於他對Brian那些不屬於兄弟的感情。  
  
而就在Jim仍沉默思考時，Brian開口了。  
  
「是跟那次該死的銀行搶劫案脫不了關係，對吧?」  
  
這句話讓Jim吃了一驚，但隨即他又想Brian從來都是個聰明的小子，他當然會注意到這一點。而現在的情況，也逼的Jim不得不將那些他想隱藏起來的事情告訴Brian，不然他的兄弟是不會善罷干休的。只選擇性的告訴Brian他的心情的這個戰略是徹底沒用了。  
  
「一個夢……」Jim含糊的說道  
  
「什麼?夢?」Brian皺了皺眉，帶著一個『你他媽的在開玩笑的』的表情看向Jim。  
  
「我沒在開玩笑，Brian」Jim有皺起了他的眉頭，看著完全不當一回事的Brian說道。  
  
「天阿，Jimbo，你是五歲的小女孩嗎?做了惡夢就忘了他，操你的，這不需要我教吧?」Brian不可置地說道。  
  
「我不能。」Jim忽略了Brian話中的嘲笑，繼續道。  
  
「我真不敢相信我在跟你討論這個。所以你就是因為一個惡夢，然後被嚇的屁股尿流，這幾天都心神不寧的?」Jim看著面前仍是一副再看笑話的Brian，他想起了這幾天那些被絕望與痛苦包圍的日子，一股突兀的憤怒突然的升起。  
  
『他完全不能理解』  
  
「不是。」Jim咬牙說道。  
  
「那還是你怕床底下的怪物在半夜爬起來把你吃掉?操，我真的要笑出來了，Jimbo。」自顧自說著話的Brian並沒有注意到他面前的Jim越來越難看的臉。然後Jim開口了，帶著低沉的語調  
  
「是因為你違抗了命令。」  
  
Jim太過低沉的聲音模糊了他的話，讓儘管離他很近的Brian也聽不清楚。  
  
「什麼?」  
  
然後Jim就爆發了，他不確定是什麼造成了他突然的爆發，也許是Brian那種始終無法理解的態度，又或許只是單純的他壓抑了太久。  
  
「 **因為你違抗了命令。** 」Jim低吼著站了起來，然後眼神死死的盯住了面前的Brian。  
  
於是就成了這樣的場景。被吼的莫名其妙的Brian帶著些許困惑與惱怒踏下了桌子，與Jim大眼瞪小眼的站在了客廳的中間。  
  
然後，Jim驚恐的發現他似乎經歷過這個，就在那個他不願想起的夢裡。

 

 

Jim看著Brian在他面前揚起了眉角，然後用著聽不出情緒的聲音說道  
  
「違抗了命令?......所以這才是你想說的?跟他媽的那該死的夢一點關係都沒有，對嗎?」  
  
「不…」面對Brian的質問，Jim才正想要反駁，但馬上就被Brian的話給打斷了。  
  
「操，我他媽的真搞不懂你在想什麼，那命令根本就是個屁，我們救了那個人質，而且毫髮無傷，這倒底有哪裡需要我再解釋一遍的。」  
  
『為什麼這傢伙從來都不能聽人說話，哪怕只是好好的一次。』不被理解又無法解釋的Jim憤怒的想。  
  
「不，Brian。」這一聲Jim的低吼，成功的讓Brian安靜了下來。  
  
「在那個夢裡，你也那樣做了。Brian，你違抗了那個該死的命令。」  
  
「所以，我該為你有了這天殺的預知能力，而感到高興嗎?恩?Jimbo?」勾起了一邊的嘴角，Brian死死地盯著Jim說道。  
  
「這該死的不是一個玩笑。那個夢裡，你失手了，你知道嗎?Brian， **你他媽的失手了** 。」  
  
Jim看到對面的Brian微微睜大了眼睛，那雙盯著自己的眼睛裡現在充滿了詫異。  
  
「不可能。」Brian不可置性的回道。  
  
「不，就是這樣，你失手了，然後你該死的還被那婊子養的Fuller給踢出了隊。」Jim提高的音量說道。  
  
本來還想以「Fuller早他媽的滾蛋了」來反駁的Brain，再看到Jim臉上的表情後，便將那些話給硬生生吞了回去。Jim的臉上不僅僅充斥著憤怒，那裡還包含著絕望與痛苦，那種Brian很少會在眼前男人的臉上看見的情緒。於是Brian思索了一下，然後帶著一些安慰的口吻說道。  
  
「天阿，Jimmy，我前面就說過了，這只是個亂七八糟的夢，現實中，我不是沒失手的射中了嗎?而且，兄弟，就算我們在夢裡被踢出隊了，到哪兒不是我們的天下?我們他媽的還可以組一個傭兵團，簡直天下無敵。」  
  
但Jim的臉色並沒有因為聽見這些話而好起來，反而更加難看了起來。  
  
「沒有『我們』，Brian。」Jim平靜的開口道。  
  
「什麼?」Brian以為自己聽錯了。  
  
「沒有『我們』，你走了，但我留下來了」Jim平靜的敘述的這件事。Jim曾經思索著究竟該不該將這件事告訴Brian，因為這無疑會引起Brian的憤怒與懷疑。但這畢竟是Jim夢裡所作的選擇，他不知道在現實生活中，他是否也會因為憤怒而再度作出一樣的選擇。於是，Jim仍決定將他說了出來，這件事就像是他們倆一起摀著傷口，把那些他們兩個截然不同的個性與想法掩蓋其下，然後最終讓兩人因為這個看似癒合的傷口而痛不欲生。  
  
Jim無法讓Brian再度離開，因此他需要解決這個。  
他挖開那個傷口，然後將它攤開在他們之間。  
  
面前Brian的表情已經不再是驚訝，Jim看著Brian帶著某種懷疑的眼光上下掃視著自己，然後那種審視的眼光轉換成了惱怒。  
  
「操，兄弟，你他媽的在夢中出賣了我嗎?」Brian眉毛高高的挑起，然後讓話一個字一個字的從緊抿的嘴唇中吐出。  
  
「不，Brian，我沒有，我只是留下了。」Jim知道自己不能再因為這些誤解而憤怒到失去理智了。那只會讓事情越來越糟。對面的Brian危險的勾了勾嘴角，然後走近到了Jim的面前，他一把揪住了Jim的衣領說道  
  
「沒有?哈，不過你他媽的可想了的不是嗎?Jimmy，你認為我太過驕傲，太過魯莽，而且他媽的只想逞英雄，給你扯後腿了是嗎?」  
  
Jim看著近在咫尺直直盯著他的眼睛裡充滿了一如夢中憤怒與指責。  
  
「不是。」Jim答道。而這句絲毫沒有欺騙意味的話也讓Brian看向自己的眼睛裡出現了一絲的動搖。Jim能感覺到Brian揪著自己衣領的手放鬆一點。  
  
「該死的，該死的，該死的」Brian咒罵著放開了Jim的衣領，他感到憤怒與混亂，眼前他五年的搭檔現在看起來不再像他認識的那個人。Brian扭過頭，準備轉身離去，他需要離開這裡，讓自己好好的再喝一杯，或是砸爛什麼東西。  
  
被放開的Jim馬上察覺到了Brian想離開這裡的念頭，而他不能就這樣讓Brian這麼作，這樣只是讓夢裡那間休息室的場景在一次的重演罷了。  
  
「你不能就這樣離開，我們需要解決這個，Brian。」Jim向已經轉過身的Brian說道。  
  
「你知道嗎?操你的，Jimbo」Brian微微偏頭看了一下Jim，然後便抬起腳往門口走去。  
  
Jim看著鐵了心想要離開並且逃避這個話題的Brian，Jim伸手拉住了Brian右手的胳膊，阻止了他繼續往前的動作。  
  
「操，Jim Street，你他媽的最好放開你的手。」如果說有什麼東西是Brian怒不可遏的徵兆，那麼Jim的全名絕對是其中之一。Brian幾乎從不叫自己的全名，Jim知道這點，而他也知道接下來等的他的是什麼。但他並沒有鬆手，而是更加收緊了抓著Brian的手。  
  
當自己的手被Brian大力的甩開，並且Brian的拳頭如期而至的時候，Jim並沒有感到意外。Jim能感覺到從右臉頰那傳來的熱辣疼痛，但他並沒有將心思放在上面，Jim反應快速的架住了Brian的左手。而當Brian的右手再次帶著強勁的力量揮向Jim時，Jim用左手接下了Brian的拳頭，並且馬上給了還想攻擊他的Brian一個頭槌。  
  
Brian在他面前吃痛的向後仰過了頭，Jim趁Brian的這個分神將他擒抱到了地上。然後他們在地板上扭打作了一團。  
  
桌上與櫃子上都東西都被他們給撞翻掉到了地上。一瞬間，客廳的地板上混亂不堪，餅乾與玻璃渣散落的到處都是。而最後當Jim在充滿混亂的客廳中壓制住Brian時，他們的身上都已經掛了不少彩。  
  
如果可以，Jim並不想用拳頭說話。夢裡那場在鐵路邊的打鬥仍然讓他餘悸猶存，他知道憤怒與失控可以讓一個人走的多遠，可以讓一個人作出許多會後悔一生的事情。但如果現在失控的Brian不願意好好的聽自己講話，那他便只能使用這個方法。  
  
「他媽的從我身上滾開。」Brian嘶聲說道。  
  
Brian的額角現在破了一塊，正泊泊的往外流著血，而他的嘴角也擦破了皮，血正從破掉的傷口滲出，染紅了他的嘴唇。Jim看著Brian的慘狀，他知道自己的情況也好不到哪去，他的右眼明天也許會變成黑紫一片，更糟的話還可能會腫起來，而自己的鼻子現在正在留著鼻血，當他開口說話時，他還嚐到一絲的鐵鏽味。  
  
「聽我說，Brian…..」他才甫一出口，他身下的Brian便激烈的掙扎起來。  
  
「聽你說?哈，操你的Jimmy，你這婊子養的如果能在夢裡把我出賣了，哪天在現實生活中，你他媽的也會這麼作!」聽著Brian又開始在他面前失控地胡亂猜測，Jim有些氣惱的更加用力地壓住了Brian，然後大吼了一聲。  
  
「 **聽我說!** 」這一聲怒吼讓Brian激烈掙扎的動作停了下來，Brian張大了眼睛瞪著他。  
  
「Brian，我他媽的沒有背叛你，我只是不想放棄我們曾經為了進SWAT所作的努力，我相信我們有東山再起了一天，但你不肯相信…..」Jim盯著Brian，然後帶著些絕望，他繼續說道。  
  
「你離開了，Brian。你該死的離開了，然後成了個亡命之徒，你劫囚，甚至射殺了警察。」  
  
「你想要我說什麼?道歉嗎?」Brian帶著憤怒挑釁的對Jim說。  
  
「天阿，你還不明白….」Jim的這句話徹地激怒了Brian，Brian咆嘯道。  
  
「我他媽的到底要明白什麼!!!?操你的Jimmy，我可不是….」  
  
「 **我殺了你!!!!** 」  
  
「 **就因為你該死的劫了囚!!!** 」Jim帶著痛苦大聲地吼向Brian。  
  
Jim身下的Brian愣了愣停止了動作。他看著他面前的Jim的眼睛泛起了血絲，那裡面彷彿帶著濃重的悲傷與內疚。而那兩隻一直牽制著自己的手也移到自己的衣領上。Brian能感覺到Jim緊揪著自己衣領的手正在不由自主的收緊並且帶著一點顫抖。  
  
「你無法想像。我不想殺死你，Brian，那根本也殺死了我。我並不想這樣...」Jim絕望地說著。  
  
「....我不想讓你離開。但你他媽的就這樣一走了之了。」Jim彷彿鯁住了聲音，讓Brian一時之間以為眼前的男人正在哭，而Brian從來沒有看過Jim哭過，一次都沒有。  
  
「…真正的同伴應該一起離開…」Brian吶吶的回道。然後Brian看見Jim那雙深色的眼睛悲傷的盯住了自己，Jim輕輕的搖了搖頭。  
  
「不，不是。真正的同伴應該一起 **改變** 。」  
  
如果說那個夢讓Jim看清了什麼，那麼那個東西無疑就是他與Brian都各自犯下的錯誤了。  
  
在那個夢裡，Jim敬佩那個叫作Hondo的男人，那個隊長勇敢果決，謹慎小心並且嚴格的自律，就像Jim一直所希望成為的那樣，但這樣堅實可靠的男人，在關鍵的時刻仍然會為了作正確的事而不惜違背命令，有種地賭上自己的一切，而那就像Brian所作的事一般。  
  
『有時候作對的事不等於有好的結果。』  
這句話徹底地給了Jim一拳。讓他清醒了過來。  
  
  
「魯莽、不顧一切與驕傲是你的錯，Brian，就像固執、不知變通與膽小是我的錯一樣。我們該做的從來都只是改變，而不是他媽的互相忍受。」Jim認真地說道。  
  
「相互忍受，只會造成之後我們其中一人忍受不了而離開。但現在的我已經沒辦法讓你離開了，Brian。」Jim不知道現在自己的口吻是不是聽起來可憐斃了，但他不在乎。他滿懷希望地說完最後一句話。  
  
「別離開，Brian，只是一起改變。」  
  
Jim看進Brian不像之前那麼失控，而只是靜靜看著他的眼睛了，他們彼此凝視了幾秒，然後Brian扭過了頭，看向了一團凌亂的客廳地板。  
  
「我他媽的都不知道自己做不做得到。」雖然是這樣彆扭的回答，卻讓Jim高興地不能自己。他能感覺到喜悅充斥了自己的全身。他裂開了嘴微笑道。  
  
「你已經做了，Brian。」聞言，Brian轉回了頭，他看見Jim笑的兩排白亮的牙齒都露了出來，不禁好笑的勾起了嘴角。  
  
Jim看著他身下連眼神都帶著笑意的Brian微笑的看著自己，一股衝動襲上了心頭。Jim連想都沒想的便低下了頭，吻住了那個因為血而更加豔紅的唇。  
  
Jim能感覺到被他突然吻住的Brian愣了一下，僵住了身體。他好笑的結束了這個短暫的吻，直起身想看看Brian會有何反應。  
  
看起來並沒生氣的Brian只是懷疑的盯著他數秒後，開口道  
  
「操……這就是你那天對T.J失控的原因?你他媽認真的?」  
  
Jim再一次在心裡暗嘆Brian的聰明，然後他微微嘆了口氣回道。  
  
「不完全是….但沒錯，我認真的，Brian。」而當Jim想再一次低下頭吻向Brian時，Brian抬手擋住了Jim往下傾的身體。  
  
「很好，那讓我告訴你，你這婊子養的。如果該死的你明天早上敢說這只是一個玩笑的話。我他媽的就會捲走你所有的錢跟衣服，將你光溜溜的五花大綁地丟到馬路上，聽懂了嗎?」Brian用著威脅的口吻說道。  
  
「聽懂了，兄弟。」  
  
Jim吃吃得笑了起來。然後低頭接受了Brian那個帶著血味粗爆的吻。  
  
『我大概一輩子都會因為這個而硬起來。』當Jim的陰莖因為這個腥甜的吻而精神起來時，他模糊地想著。  
  
  
  
叮叮叮─  
鬧鈴在五點三十準時響起。Jim從睡夢中掙扎著清醒過來，他伸長手想要將床頭櫃上的鬧鈴關掉，但另一隻手比他更快的從他的懷中伸出，一把抓住了那個叫個沒完的鬧鈴，把它扔了出去。Jim看著他可憐的鬧鈴被砸到了門上，然後變成一堆堆支離破碎的小碎片。  
  
「操你….滾開…..」當Jim看到光裸的Brian在自己的懷裡含糊不清地嘟囔著時，他心情大好的馬上忽視了那個可憐的鬧鐘，轉而盯起了他懷中的Brian。  
  
Brian那隻因為去拿鬧鐘而伸出被單的手搭在了外頭。Jim讓自己的手悄悄地滑了過去。  
  
當他輕輕地以十根手指交纏的方式握住Brian的手時，他滿足的笑了。  
Jim將這個仍睡得昏天黑地的人更加摟進了自己的懷裡。他吻了吻那個因為睡姿而亂七八糟的金色頭髮，然後輕輕的開口道。  
  
「抓到你了。」  
  
  
「下一次，我們一起違抗那個命令。」  
  
說畢，Jim再度吻了下Brian頭頂上的髮旋，然後他滿足地閉上了眼睛，放棄了今天的晨跑。而他懷中的Brian只是勾著嘴角睡的一臉幸福。  
  
  
  
FIN


End file.
